Machine type communication (MTC) is a communication that does not typically require human intervention. The advent of machine type communication has brought about a new set of use cases for wireless standards and wireless communications systems. Wireless devices used for MTC or MTC applications typically have similar characteristics. For example, MTC devices typically have low mobility, low priority, and send small amounts of mobile originated and/or mobile terminated data. The data is typically sent very infrequently, such as once a week, or once a month. Alternatively, some types of MTC devices are configured to send relatively small amounts of MTC data more frequently. In order to send the data more frequently, an efficient means of connecting and disconnecting the MTC device to a wireless network would be useful to reduce the impact that frequent connections and disconnections has on the wireless network.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.